


She got red hair

by Cirilla9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, Extended Scene, Fluff, Jealous Steve, M/M, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: A little extended scene that took place between Bucky and Steve





	She got red hair

\- She got red hair, long and wavy, and piercing green eyes. Though you might not notice as you stared rather lower the whole evening- - Steve broke off in the middle of his rant, aware of Bucky’s strange expression trained on him. He averted his gaze, suddenly embarrassed.

\- Steve, - said Bucky in an equally weird tone, something between torment and amusement.

Steve kept his eyes away from his friend determinedly. What did it matter anyway? Bucky was always surrounded with girls, it shouldn’t sting him as it did; especially now, after all these years he should just be grateful Bucky was alive and with him, free of Hydra. Besides, they were on a mission, an important one, and it was unacceptable to be distracted by things like that.

A hand under his chin, the flesh one, made all the thoughts disappear from his mind at once. His head was gently directed so he looked straight into the blue eyes of his friend again.

\- She meant nothing to me, - said Bucky quietly. – I don’t even remember her. None of them ever really mattered because-

\- In 500 meters, destination on the right, - the mechanical voice of the GPS devise located aboard sounded loud in the helicopter’s cabin and drowned out whatever Bucky was about to say, reminding them they were closing on the end stop.

The moment broke between them as quickly and irreversibly as a soap bubble. Bucky’s hand fell down and he stepped back, checking on his weapons, fully concentrated on the task now. Steve reluctantly did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> That scene asked for it. Cinema screen oozed with Steve's jealousy as he talked about that girl.


End file.
